Secreto De Navidad
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Una navidad diferente y curiosa, pero llena de amor


**Feliz navidad!, espero que no sea muy tarde, pero les subo esta pequeña historia, ojala les guste!**

* * *

**Secretos de navidad:**

La casa está en silencio. Todos están dormidos en sus respectivas camas. El árbol que tanto les costó bajar brilla con todas sus fuerzas a esas altas horas de la noche y la leche y las galletas de santa siguen intactas. Pero como cada noche buena, Miguel Ángel es el único que sigue fuera de su habitación, negándose a conciliar el sueño reparador. La ilusión de poder ver a Papá Noel es demasiado grande, y sus ojos celestes se resisten a dormir. Faltan tan solo cinco minutos y será navidad, solo cinco minutos y podrá ver a Santa adentrarse en la guarida para llenar el árbol de navidad con regalos y su calceta roja con golosinas. Podrá observarlo tomarse la leche que el vertió en el vaso más grande que encontró y verle comer las galletas que el mayor le hizo como cada Navidad; le pedirá una foto para presumir ante sus hermanos y al fin podrá demostrar su existencia ante la incredulidad del de bandana roja y morada. Podrá oírlo reírse y vera si es verdad que se le pegan las migas de las galletas en la barba.

Espera paciente, con esa tranquilidad que no tiene en todo el año, pero conforme pasa el tiempo su cabeza cansada cae lentamente sobre el sofá, ha sido un día agotador y la energía que tenía en un principio comienza a agotarse. Sus ojos se comienzan a cerrar, y aunque brinda batalla contra el sueño, Morfeo igualmente se lo lleva triunfante. Mike vuelve a perder la oportunidad de ver a Santa

Una manta anaranjada cae enseguida sobre su cuerpo cuando al fin está dormido. Alguien más alto que él le sonríe y lo acomoda para que no se caiga del sofá. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se encamina en el silencio más absoluto hasta el árbol que brilla en la oscuridad. Con cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido coloca regalos atados con lindas cintas de colores, llena todas las calcetas con dulces, y se toma la leche mientras saborea una de las galletas horneadas. Cuando se acaba la leche deja una nota al lado del plato de galletas, como cada año...

Pero el, no es Santa.

Girándose, el extraño personaje observa en silencio al menor de los hermanos y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibuja poco a poco en sus labios. Miguel Ángel aún cree con toda su alma en Papá Noel, aún puede ver en sus ojos esa chispa y mientras él pueda ver esa ilusión, seguirá haciendo lo mismo año tras año, sin importar el grado de dificultades, Leonardo seguirá siendo Papá Noel hasta que Mike deje de creer.

Quizá él no tiene la barba blanca, ni la ropa roja, y menos aún la contagiosa risa de ese ser mágico y regordete, pero de igual forma se esfuerza cada año para mantener intacta la ilusión de Miguel, verlo sonreír sorprendido al recibir lo que pide o simplemente ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que las galletas y la leche no están, es suficiente regalo para él. Con una pequeña risa admite que la perseverancia del más pequeño es increíble, sin importar las burlas de los mayores el menor sigue esforzándose por atraparlo, y acepta que si sigue así, algún día será atrapado sin remedio, pero con una sonrisa deja que el tiempo y la suerte decidan ese tipo de cosas, por ese día él es Papá Noel, y eso no entra en discusiones.

Dejando tranquilo al menor se dirige a su propio cuarto para descansar. Ha sido un día difícil en toda la expresión de la palabra. Leonardo no solo debe cuidarse de Miguel, sino que debe cuidarse de que sus otros dos hermanitos no encuentren los regalos que con tanto esmero les envuelve, incluso debe ponerle ojo a su padre para que no husmee en los paquetes. Negando con la cabeza se acuesta y deja que todas sus preocupaciones se vallan. El sueño se apodera de él y al cabo de cinco minutos más todos duermen. Pero las horas pasan, y antes de que den las seis, Miguel se cola en su cuarto. Leonardo lo siente y deja que este se meta en su cama, sin siquiera una pregunta. Cuando el pecoso ya se encuentra cómodo y calientito se vuelve hacia su hermano

-"Santa ya paso..."-Leo que se mantiene con los ojos cerrados abre uno de ellos al notar la evidente decepción

-"¿No te dejo lo que querías?"- El mayor oye un suspiro, Mike se apega a él

-"Si...ósea supongo, pero no logre verlo..."-Mike mirando hacia arriba vuelve a toparse con la cara tranquila de su hermano, quien con una sonrisa le trata de explicar lo que sucede-

-"Es que el mundo tiene muchos niños, y el pasa muy rápido, puedes intentar el otro año..."

-"No, he decidido no intentarlo más..."-Leo abre los ojos somnolientos en su totalidad-"Es mejor así, si lo veo entonces dejaría de ser mágico ¿No crees?"-El de añil vuelve a sentir su corazón latir tras esas palabras

-"Si tú lo crees así..."-dice tranquilo y cansado, acomodándose mejor en la cama

-"Oye Leo..."- El de azul vuelve a mirar hacia abajo. Es curioso que el menor no pueda levantarse temprano ningún otro día más que ese, pero como le quiere tanto deja que este siga hablando-"Santa se comió tus galletas….y me dejo una nota…."

-"¿Y qué dice la nota?"

-"Algo que no entiendo…."-Leo lo mira extrañado. El mayor escribió claramente "Gracias Miguel, sigue siendo un niño bueno" ¿Cómo que no se entendía? -"La nota dice, Gracias por tu esfuerzo Leonardo, lamento las dificultades, Te quiere Papa Noel"-Leo palideció y se incorporó de inmediato

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Mira"-dijo mientras le ponía en sus manos un trozo de papel rojo con letras doradas

-"No puede ser…"- Leonardo leía y re leía la nota entre sus manos, esa no era su letra, no era la letra de su padre, y definitivamente no era la nota que había dejado sobre el plato de galletas

-"Y además se ha comido todas las galletas este año, ¿No es genial?"-Leo trata de calmarse, no es posible que Santa exista, pero al fin al cabo tiene la evidencia en sus manos. Con una sonrisa agradece a quien sea que haya sido el culpable de la pequeña nota, ahora tiene más motivación para continuar con sus incursiones nocturnas para navidad. Mike rompe sus pensamientos

-"Por cierto….me he comido todas la galletas que dejaste en el frasco de cocina"-

-"Pero Mike…."-suspira el de añil al oír semejante noticia

-"Es tu culpa por hacerlas tan ricas…..pero necesito que hagas más, o Rapha me molera a palos junto a Donny"-Leo asiente resignado a quedarse lleno de harina otra vez, aun con el corazón acelerado ante la nota que tiene entre sus manos-

-"Bueno…¿Dormimos?"-pregunta curioso el de naranja al ver la cara de cansancio y felicidad de su hermano. Leo asiente dejando la nota sobre su velador, y abrazando a Mike intenta que ambos concilien el sueño. El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente y Leonardo casi dormido oye a Mike moverse para quedar frente a su rostro. El de añil abre un ojo, Miguel sonríe con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos centelleantes

-"¿Y si bajamos a ver los regalos?"-Leonardo sonríe y aprisiona a Mike bajo sus brazos

-"Lo siento Mike, pero eso no te ha funcionado nunca, y esta no es la excepción"-El menor bufa y alega, pero lo hace por molestar. Él no quiere ver los regalos, no necesita hacerlo. Sabe que Santa existe, y que siempre le llegara lo que pida, pero en este caso, el amor y cariño que le entrega su hermano mayor son más que suficientes para hacerle sentir tranquilo, y quizá lo único que quiere en ese momento es un par de galletas, pero para eso tendrá que esperar. Apegándose a su hermano el sueño no tarda en llegar.

Ya no necesitan ver a Santa, ellos saben que está ahí

* * *

yaaaa, ojala les haya gustado, yo les mando mis mejores deseos, un abrazo enorme! Gracias por su apoyo *-*


End file.
